Calico the MudWing-RainWing
(This is Duskcaller the NightWing's oc, so please no stealing.) APPEARANCE: Shaped somewhat like something in between the stocky MudWing and slim RainWing parts of her, Calico has thick arms and legs and wings, but her tail is long, graceful, and prehensile. She has overall look of a MudWing,with of course the prehensile tail, and her front talons are a lavenderish blue, while her claws and horns are pink, so she looks like she's wearing gloves. Calico has mixed scales that usually are a soft mix of lilac purples and pinks, and her spines are white. Her eyes are hazel that turn more brown or more green depending on her mood. Calico has a ruff, which is normally pink. For accessories, Calico wears a wooden bangle on her left wrist, or a ring shaped like a black-glass flower with a small piece of yellow glass in the center, or very rarely, both, though on separate talons if she does. PERSONALITY: Calico is a wary dragon who gets uncomfortable easily, though she hides that behind her scales, smothering them in their basic coloring to avoid dragons telling what mood she's in, though her facial expression will give it all away a lot. She can hold grudges easily and for a long time, she daydreams often and can't focus on her work or stories sometimes. She doubts that she is in any way pretty and scoffs the idea that others could ever think she is pretty. Calico likes to read, draw, and sing, though she only sings when she is truly alone. She goes to bed late and rises early, though that makes her somewhat tired and a little bit irritable throughout the day. HISTORY: She honestly doesn't know how she got on the little island she and her three other sibs calls their home, but she does know that her parents are nowhere to be found, and though she's gone to the rainforest a few times during her life, she always books it back to her hut whenever someone points out that she is a hybrid. She did meet an interesting NightWing when she was around 4 though, and has been friends with said NightWing ever since. Inky, whose full name was Inkspiller, was different from the other dragonets that Calico met. She seemed more distant, not as stuck-up as the other NightWings, as vain as the RainWings, or as silly as the hybrids that were being born each year. Inky visits Calico a lot, and the best friends stay awake all night at times, talking. They ponder on whether to enroll at Jade Mountain, but by the end of the discussion are dissing the idea and how everyone's destiny begins there, yet they would like to go, just for the heck of it. QUOTE: "Shut up." "As if! No one could think I'm gorgeous, so come on, Inky." TRIVIA: * Calico is named after my cat, who was a Calico we uninspiringly named "Calico" and called her "Cali" for short. * Calamaco, Inky's nickname for this Mud-Rain hybrid, is actually the special name I called my pet before she died. * Her wooden bangle and black-glass flower ring are items I actually have and wear in real life. * She can shoot venom, but she can only do so when she's warm enough. If she's overheating, she can hardly use it, as she describes it as: "Like it's burning through my fangs". Thus, she can only use it if the temperature is right. * She can change her scales, but they are so used to being the same colors all the time that it has to take a really strong emotion for others to even glimpse another shade. Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females